


Peter Pan and the Mermaids

by EdenMcAddams



Category: Isle of Sirens, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Bioluminescence, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Character Death, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Disney Parody, Drowning, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Parody, Fantasy Sex, Flying, Flying Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girls Kissing, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, MerMay, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pixies, Seduction, Sex, Sirens, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMcAddams/pseuds/EdenMcAddams
Summary: Peter takes Wendy to Mermaid Lagoon to see the mermaids of Neverland, but as the two will soon find out, the mesmerizingly beautiful sirens want more than Peter’s normal flirtations, and that may spell danger for the pair when the sun goes down.





	1. We Were Only Trying to Drown Her

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit of darker take on the Mermaid Lagoon scene from the Disney cartoon, sort of a “what if” that springs off of the mermaids’ flippant “we were only trying to drown her” line into a little sensual/erotic fantasy about the mermaids luring Wendy into the water, without going as far into the grimdark/borderline-eldritch horror territory as the slimy, deathly pale mermaids in the live action Peter Pan movie. 
> 
> The lore is an amalgamation of the original books/stage play by J.M. Barrie and the Disney movie (and maybe a little bit of Hook) with my own siren lore as it appears in Isle of Sirens. If you’ve read my work and have a keen eye you may even recognize a couple of the mermaids.
> 
> The main pieces of lore that I feel are relevant to point out bc most people are more familiar with the Disney version is the playful by day / dangerous by night dynamic is from J.M. Barrie, as is Marooner’s Rock location in Mermaid Lagoon (if I remember correctly, Disney moved it to Skull Rock) and references to Peter’s time in Kensington Gardens. I also made Peter trans/AFAB, which is both loosely inspired by the genderfuckery of the stage tradition of casting women to play Peter Pan and a deliberate departure from it

Wendy followed the spry Peter Pan as he leapt from treetop to treetop. Not nearly as gracefully as him, of course; she still hadn’t gotten this whole flying thing under her belt. But Peter acted like he had been practicing for a millennium. And for all Wendy knew, he had.

Peter was a bit of an enigma to Wendy. He wasn’t like anyone she had ever met, whether children or adults. He was clearly older than he appeared at first glance. He looked her age, sure, straddling the fence between childhood and adulthood—after all he had stolen her and her brothers away on the very night she came of age, her last night in the nursery. But even as she watched him now, as she gazed for longer than a mere moment, something about him made him look even older than that.

It was his childish mannerisms that made him seem younger, and for this she found him charming. But he carried himself with the regality of a wisened man ripened by decades of experience, yet with the wild, untamed vigor of youth of Robin Hood or some faerie prince. And with her younger brothers, when he wasn’t engaging in some game or another (which he usually was), he would take on the persona of an older brother or perhaps an uncle, taking charge and leading them with surprising maturity.

It was this startling maturity that had begun to stir feelings in her she wasn’t accustomed to. Something beyond the many schoolgirl crushes she had had over the years. Not love, she didn’t think, nothing so committed. But it wasn’t lust either—heavens forbid. She couldn’t quite put her finger on the feeling or give it a name, but she knew she felt a strong sense of affection and admiration for Peter. She felt at home with him, like they fit together somehow.

But his maturity came from more than mannerisms and behaviors. He said things now and again about London—for, he had told her, he had lived there for some time with the fairies in Kensington Gardens, before Tinkerbell had brought him to Neverland—that reminded her of things her parents said; places that had been when they were young but were no longer there, that only continued to exist in their fond memories and the stories they told.

Peter had lived a long time, Wendy was sure of it. She just didn’t know how all that worked with Neverland’s influence or the effects of pixie dust. But he had the body of a young man, and his spirit was caught between maturity and childishness, and perhaps it was this in-between-ness they had in common that drew Wendy to him.

“Did you hear what I said?” Peter said, breaking her concentration.

“What was that?” Wendy asked, looking up at Peter, who floated in mid-air a few feet above her, hands on his hips. “I must have been daydreaming. Mother says I do get lost in my own head sometimes…”

Peter laughed warmly.

“What are you daydreaming in your head for? All of Neverland is a daydream! Come on, I’ll show you the mermaids!”

He led her now to the mermaid lagoon. He had been reluctant to take her earlier—he said it wasn’t safe—but she had made him promise to take her. There was no way she would leave Neverland without seeing the mermaids.

All Peter’s former protests were forgotten now, and he forged ahead confidently and gushed about the beauty of the mermaids as if showing her the lagoon had been his idea the entire time. Wendy felt a small twinge of jealousy to hear him describe the beautiful mermaids, but she couldn’t help but be amused by his enthusiasm.

“And remember,” Peter called back to Wendy, his tone suddenly turning serious, “We can’t stay long. The lagoon is beautiful by day, but… by night…”

“What happens at night?”

“It’s best not to find out.”

“Oh.” Wendy wasn’t sure what he meant, but she didn’t get to ask. He had already shot ahead like an arrow, arching down to the lagoon. To Wendy’s surprise they were already there.

The lagoon was beautiful. It looked like it had been painted with watercolor. A solitary rock jutted out from the water—Marooner’s Rock, Peter explained, so named because it was said the Neverland pirates would maroon mutinous crew on the stone at low tide. The water would rise with the tide, submerging the rock entirely, and drowning any unfortunate soul trapped on its surface.

But here in the pleasant sunlight and the cool sea breeze that rustled the nearby palms and the pink and purple wisps of ivy that hung from the cliffs around the lagoon, Wendy found it hard to believe anything as gruesome as that could happen here.

By the time Wendy landed on Marooner’s Rock, Peter was already flirting with the mermaids gathered around him. Their tails swished playful as he wove a story about some previous adventure with colorful detail, his arms flailing cartoonishly as he reenacted swashbuckling between himself and the infamous Captain Hook, all to the mermaids’ delighted amusement. Their musical giggles washed over Wendy from her perch on Marooner’s Rock, and she watched the beautiful mermaids swaying tails and the waves of colorful hair fall over their backsides .

“And what about you?” a sultry voice to Wendy’s side said, breaking her out of the trace. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Oh, I—” Wendy said, turning to see who had spoken. One of the mermaids swam in place beside her. Her hair was a fiery swirl of reds and oranges sprinkled with glittering golden flecks, and adorned with a wreath of golden seaweed. “I’m… I’m Wendy.”

The mermaid gazed up at Wendy with half-lidded eyes, her thick lashes fluttering, gold-glittered eyelids drooped in a sensuous come-hither look. Wendy gazed back, frozen in utter rapture at the mermaid’s beauty, her words and breath stolen as she watched the mermaid’s tail swish back and forth, cutting through the water as gracefully as her beauty cut Wendy’s heart.

“Wendy?” the mermaid said, her voice sweet and melodic.

”Yes. Wendy. Wendy Darling.”

“What a darling name.”

The mermaid began to hum. Softly at first, almost imperceptible, but note after beautiful note spilled like honey from the mermaid’s lips—plump, kissable lips.

Her long hair flowed in shimmering, undulating waves of scarlet and copper that flickered like flames as they swirled. Her curves glittered in the muted sunlight as she swayed and slowly rose from the water.

And Wendy swayed with her, helplessly following the movements of her body with her eyes. Swaying left, swaying right, back and forth in a dizzying dance, the tantalizing movements of her shapely, slender body serpentine and smooth. Mesmerized, Wendy lost herself to the thrall the mermaid’s beauty, locked in her gaze and held in her song’s spell. She tried to look away, but she couldn’t.

“What…” Wendy said, her voice sedate and distant, “What are…”

“Shhhh,” the mermaid whispered, and she resumed her song.

All thoughts melted away, and all memories too. All desires but those for the mermaid dissipated like a drop in the ocean. All she wanted—all she could remember ever wanting—was… well, she wasn’t sure what she wanted. To kiss the mermaid? To be nearer to her? To make love with her? Wendy blushed at the thought, and yet a foreign, tingling warmth spread through her entire body the more she thought about it, and she ached for the mermaid.

Two other mermaids closed in around her, one on each side: one a pale platinum blonde and the other with dark skin and light pink hair like cotton candy. They each took one of her hands to help her step down into the water with them.

“Oh,” Wendy said, “Thank you.”

The mermaids pressed in, singing sweetly in her ears. Their soft, enchanting voices lulled her deeper into a peaceful trance. Tenderly, the pink haired mermaid kissed her cheek.

“Oh!” Wendy gasped as she turned in surprise. The mermaid pulled her close and took her into a kiss—not a thimble or some chaste little peck on her lips. It was an actual kiss, a real kiss, long and passionate and warm, and it was heavenly, like nothing she could have imagined a kiss could be. The mermaid gazed longingly into Wendy’s very heart with those arresting brown eyes of hers and Wendy trembled with desire.

And then she felt a soft little kiss on her other cheek. Oh yes, there had been another mermaid, hadn’t there? She turned back to the blonde, swaying uncertainly.

“Oh, hello,” Wendy said, and mermaid giggled as she also took the girl into a kiss. Wendy gasped.

She lost herself in the siren’s pillowy lips. Lightheaded and weak at the knees, she teetered and swooned back into the arms of the other mermaid.

”What are…” Wendy’s eyes fluttered. Her head swam, filled with bubbly, staticky bliss. “What are you d…”

“Shh,” the mermaid with the fiery hair said, placing a delicate finger on Wendy’s lips “You know every second you spend talking is a second you aren’t kissing us, right?”

“Oh,” Wendy said. It made perfect sense to her. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

And yet she couldn’t pull away to kiss the mermaid’s lips. She couldn’t help but suck the mermaid’s fingers. The siren just giggled, and pulled her hand slowly away.

“Silly girl,” the mermaid teased, “Don’t you want me to kiss you?”

“I— I—” Wendy said, a failed attempt at protest.

The other two kissed her cheeks, and she flushed, her eyes fluttering and mind going momentarily blank.

She smiled stupidly, her lips puckering compliantly for the mermaids to kiss. And they did, one after the other, their soft, warm lips enveloping hers and filling her with desire, every kissing drugging her. Their hair swirled between them, their ample breasts grazing against each others as they shared in each other’s love, their sighs a hypnotic song that pushed Wendy under their enchantment, rising like an ocean swell to pulled her down and carry her away in its riptide. And with that rising tide of desire, the water also rose around them. The sun was orange and distant, perched on the lip of the horizon, and Marooner’s Rock was all but covered in water.

“I… I should go,” Wendy said. “The tide’s coming in.”

“Oh but Wendy,” the pink-haired mermaid cooed, “High tide is the best time to play with us.”

The other mermaids agreed with enthusiastic coos and suggestive sighs that threatened to pull Wendy under again.

“Oh?” Wendy replied, “Is it?”

That didn’t sound right, but she supposed they would know better than her. After all they lived in Neverland and she had just gotten here.

“Yes,” the mermaids said, “Stay with us.”

“I want to,” Wendy said, and she stole a glance at Peter and the mermaids on the lagoon’s edge. “It’s just that Peter said we couldn’t stay long.”

“Just a little bit longer,” the redhead cooed.

“Well, I…”

“Yes,” said the blonde, and she kissed Wendy’s neck, “Please stay.”

Wendy sighed involuntarily, her eyes fluttering as the mermaid’s kisses descended down her neck. Wendy giggled and tried to push the mermaid off of her, but she just kept going. Wendy squirmed, giggling even more.

“Stop!” she said between laughs, “That tickles!”

The mermaid smiled devilishly.

“Oh, does it?” She kissed more intensely, unbuttoning Wendy’s nightgown as she trailed further down to Wendy’s breasts.

“Please,” Wendy gasped, trying and failing to regain her composure, “I need to leave before it gets dark. Peter said—“

“Peter?” said the redhead, tossing her hair with a mocking laugh, “I don’t think he’s in a rush to go anywhere.”

Wendy craned her neck to see. She hadn’t gotten quite good enough of a look with her last glance. Peter lay some ways away on the edge of the lagoon, lost in the attentions of his own coterie of adoring mermaids sighing and singing to him and covering him with kisses. His green tunic had been pulled away, and the mermaids lavished his exposed body with sensual kisses, their hands roving over his bound chest.

The pink-haired mermaid took full advantage of Wendy’s exposed neck and her distracted state, and the siren planted yet another intoxicating kiss on her skin. Wendy finally tipped over the edge again and lost herself to the mermaids’ love.

xxx

Peter groaned with overwhelming pleasure under the mermaids’ barrage of kisses.

They normally didn’t get this handsy. Or hypnotic, for that matter. For as long as Peter had known them, mermaids only got this intense at night when shadows overtook the water and moonlight fell over the lagoon. It was then that the moon pulled at the mermaids’ hearts, and a change came over them. It was then that they sang their siren song, their alluring beauty once fun and enchanting now dangerous and deadly.

There were the rare occasions Peter had seen pirates foolish enough to try to capture a mermaid, of course. That was the only other time Peter had seen anyone so thoroughly hypnotized as he knew he was now, but their end had not been as pleasant as the song and the kisses that had drawn them down into the mermaids’ arms.

With Peter the flirting had always been just another game. He had never actually kissed a mermaid before; he hadn’t even know that was an option. But now that he had, Peter thought he liked it. He was always in the mood for new games and new adventures, and none had made him feel nearly as good or as excited as this, save feeding Hook’s hand to the Crocodile, and Hook only had the one hand left; every kiss was worth at least as much, and the mermaids showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Peter was already too intoxicated to keep count, but they had to have kissed him an infinite number of times already, and he couldn’t help but return their affections, desiring with every fiber of his being that they would never stop.

Nevertheless, Peter couldn’t help but notice the sun had begun to set, and he knew better than to be caught in the lagoon at sundown.

He tried to pull away from the mermaids, but they clung to him, protesting with soft sighs and coos.

”Don’t leave!”

“I’m sorry, girls,” Peter said, “I can’t stay.”

”Please stay,” one of the mermaids begged, and she pinned him down underneath her, her plump pink lips grazing his. The taste of her lips and the sweet-smelling musk of the flowers in her long brown curls made him woozy, and he almost relented.

”I—I can’t, Thalia,” Peter stuttered. “I wish I could, but I need to get Wendy to her brothers before—”

“Shhh…” Thalia said, and she put a finger on Peter’s lips, ”Don’t worry your little head about her.”

“But... but it’s getting dark, and the mermaids... they’re going to—“

The brown-haired mermaid kissed him, the delicious taste of her lips carrying him away and making him feel lighter than pixie dust ever had.

“We’re only trying to drown her,” another of the mermaids said with a laugh. Her blue and seafoam hair swirled all around him, the prismatic fleck of light glittering off of her and shimmering in his eyes as she bent over him to lock her luscious lips with his.

Her kiss was long and full of passion that simmered and filled him with warm desire, his mind going all bubbly and numb, and his gaze lost in the hypnotic swirls of the mermaid’s beautiful shimmering waves as the sirens sang around him and the sun slid further down until it was barely a semicircle in the distance.

The mermaid’s words echoed through his addled mind and harmonized with every note the siren choir sang.

_We’re only trying to drown her..._

“Oh... yes,” Peter said. He nodded dumbly, and accepted another kiss. “Of course...”


	2. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hook’s plans to maroon Tigerlily on Marooner’s Rock change when he sees the mermaids are home, but moving his business to Skull Rock might not be enough to save him from the sirens’ deadly affections.

Anaurora ran her fingers through the thick, sweet-smelling locks of her sunset hair, luxuriating in the intoxicating scent that surrounded her as she stroked the soft, shimmering waves. Her hair, the color of grapefruit and mango with an aroma far sweeter than the ripest mandriss blossom, rippled with a mesmerizing shine, the glittering light that reflected in sparkling patterns and shifting hues so beautiful it was almost enough to entrance even her.

Her sisters had descended on Peter Pan and his new companion with jealous, hungry zeal, but she was content to watch from a nearby rock at the lagoon’s mouth, intoxicated with her own perfume.

The colorful waves fell gracefully over her curves. Her warm brown skin glittered bronze in the evening sun, more brilliant than a treasure hoard. And Captain James T. Hook’s heart practically stopped at the sight.

He stood atop the prow of one of the Jolly Roger’s longboats, Mr. Smee at the oars and Tiger Lily tied up in the boat.

Eyes fixed on Anaurora and mouth agape, Hook got Smee’s attention with a succession of light but urgent taps taps with his hook on the first mate’s shoulder.

“Stop rowing Smee,” Hook said.

“B-b-but Captain, I thought you said—“

“And I said stop rowing, Smee,” he hissed, “So stop rowing, Smee!”

“A-aye-aye, captain, sir!”

The captured princess squirmed in the bottom of the Jolly Roger’s longboat.

“Silence her!” Hook hissed, “Or we’ll be fishbait for sure!”

“I’m sorry, Miss Tiger Lily,” Smee said as he gagged the princess. She glared at him, but stopped struggling. “Captain’s orders.”

“What’s the matter, Cap’n. You look pale as a ghost!”

“We may be ghosts yet,” Hook said, “If we don’t leave now.”

“B-but Captain, we only just got here. What’s the point in bringing Tigerlily all the way out here if…”

“The lorelei, Smee! Look!”

And look Smee did. But once he had looked he couldn’t stop looking. She basked alone atop a white rock. Luxurious waves of pink and orange fell with exquisite grace over the sleek curve of her back and over the mounds of her breasts, the lush swirl pooling on the rock around her. She sang softly, the notes carrying on a slight breeze to them with a sweet, inviting scent.

“Well I’ll say,” Smee said, wringing his cap nervously, “She is quite beautiful, isn’t she, captain?”

“Y-yes,” Hook said, with an uncertain quaver in his voice, “The lorelei is quite beautiful, and so is her song. That is how they get you.”

“But captain,” Smee said. Love for the beauty before them filled his heart. “That’s just a mermaid.”

“Just a mermaid!” he chortled, “And I’m just a pirate!”

“Aye, but might she be the playful type? You know they’re afraid of pirates, and you _are_ the most fearsome pirate of them all.”

Hook tried to look stern but he couldn’t help smiling like a cat with a saucer full of cream at the compliment.

“She may be beautiful, Mr. Smee, but the loreleis are friends of Pan,” Hook said. Mr. Smee pulled his eyes away from the mermaid to face his captain.

“She seems sweet enough,” he said, “Maybe the mermaids are just friends with anyone who let’s them be.”

“Don’t be a fool! Her beauty has already beguiled you. The loreleis are dreadful creatures, ten times worse than even the crocodile.”

“I don’t know about that, Captain...”

“At night a terrible change comes over them. Their lagoon is a dangerous place in the dark, even for Pan.”

“Well,” Smee sighed, “It _is_ getting late… I supposed we’ll have to find somewhere else to interrogate the chieftain’s daughter, then.”

“Yes,” Captain Hook said, with a gentle, affirming tap on Smee’s shoulder, “That’s a good idea, Smee. Head for Skull Rock.”

xxx

The sun had not quite set when the sound of oars slipping through the water caught Anaurora’s attentive ears. Although she was enjoying herself sunning on her rock and watching Peter and Wendy succumb to her sisters’ delights, she couldn’t help but investigate. With any luck, she told herself, it would be someone else to play with. With a splash and the flick of her tail, she glided toward the sound.

She hid behind one of the many jagged rocks that encircled the lagoon, careful not to expose herself. Although she had taken her fair share of pirates foolish enough to be caught in the lagoon after dark down to the depths, she couldn’t underestimate their ruthlessness. Still, she couldn’t help but admire the man with the broad, feathered hat and chiseled chin standing proudly upon the prow, nor the stout man beside him with his soft eyes and button nose.

There was a beautiful woman in the boat, too, beautiful enough to rival the beauty of any mermaid. And she had the two men all to herself!

A twinge of jealousy bit through Anaurora’s heart. She had to have them.

xxx

The interrogation of Tigerlily had not gone as well as Hook had planned. The girl was strongwilled, and refused to give him the location of Peter’s hideaway. And so he had ordered Smee shackle her to Skull Rock.

“If you won’t talk, you are as good dead to me as you are alive!” he growled.

It was a bluff, of course. In all his days of pillaging Hook had learned there was no crime a little bit of treasure and a few weapons couldn’t smooth over… save, of course, the murder of someone’s child. And he could not afford the unending ire of the chieftain that that would provoke. Besides, it wouldn’t be good form. No, Hook would come back for her just before high tide had time to drown her—but not a second sooner.

While Smee took care of that, Hook slipped away for a smoke to soothe his nerves. He had to afix the two-pronged hook he used for smoking himself, which was a bother—he normally had Smee do it—but he managed. The struggle only made the buzz all the more satisfying when he lit them up.

But it didn’t quite take away the edge. He got the eerie feeling that someone—no, _something_ —was watching him. He could sense it moving in the dark, in the water below. His heart stopped. Terror seized him. Was it—

He stilled his breathing and listened for the tell-tale ticking. Nothing. He exhaled.

I hope it isn’t one of those blasted loreleis, he thought. But just to be safe he doused the twin cigars and traded them out for a gaffe hook.

Whatever it was was getting closer. He could sense it, feel his whiskers tingle with the aura that surrounded it.

Hook plunged his hook down into the water, and it drove into something solid. He heard the mermaid cry out, the sound distinctly inhuman and otherworldly, a haunting, hellish squeal as could never pass from a human’s lips. For all their charms and beauty, he thought, _that_ is what they sound like when they forget to put on their pretty façade.

“What have we here?” Hook cried as he plucked the mermaid from the water and hefted her onto the nearby rock. She grunted as she slammed into the stone, her back arching, and glittering skin catching in the dim light.

She moaned. At first it was a cry of pain, but as she remembered herself, it morphed and became more sensual. Her breasts heaved as she writhed, her curves and her long luxurious waves swirling all around her. Her tail glittered in the lowlight and she flicked it. Sweet perfume wafted around Hook and he struggled to maintain balance.

No, he thought, I can’t let her get the best of me. But by the time he regained his composure she had already slipped off the rock into the water. He pulled the dinghy to the rock and slammed its side against the mermaid, trapping her between him and the rock.

She sang. Despite himself he felt the siren song’s effect, its spell wrapping around his mind.

“You think you can seduce me, lorelai?” Hook said, running his hook through her luxurious hair. An awful sneer curled his lip.

“Oh! But my captain,” she said, ever the silver-tongued siren, as she swayed slightly from side to side. The glitter of her skin caught in the dying light of the sunset and her hair sparkled in his clutches as if it had a light of its own. Hook’s eyes sank down to her breasts, squished against the boat’s side and rolling as the boat bobbed in the water, the light catching and being tossed in all directions. He watched with interest, barely aware that he was doing so.

“What...” Hook stammered, and he shook his head to clear it, but he couldn’t peel his eyes away, “What are you doing to me?”

The mermaid giggled.

“I’m not doing anything to you!” she said. And technically it was true. It wasn’t her fault she was pinned there; it wasn’t _her_ fault the boat was kneading her breasts; and it wasn’t _her_ fault Captain James Hook found himself so aroused by her beauty.

“I told you,” he said, “You can’t seduce me.” But his voice lacked the conviction it had the first time. Gone was the sneer, the triumphant grin, replaced by helplessness and desire.

“How could I seduce you…” she said, and she lifted his chin to look at her eyes, “when you already want me?”

“I—I don’t want you,” he stammered unconvincingly. “I just…”

“You just?” she teased, and she pulled him closer. He meant to back away but found himself leaning in instead, letting her guide him even nearer to her lips.

This is how it happened. He’d seen it before. His own men too enthralled with the mermaids’ beauty, mind set on catching one to be their own personal plaything, instead drawn into the water for a kiss, and then for more, occupied until the sun sank into the sea and all was lost for them. But he would not share those fools’ fate; he would escape the siren’s clutches. He would escape the sweet, tropical scent of her colorful hair, her plump, bright lips…

“No,” Hook said, “I can’t. I know what you become at nightfall.”

“It’s not night yet, my love,” the mermaid said, and she stroked his hair, “We have time.”

“Yes, but…”

“Don’t be such a codfish,” she said with a giggle.

A wave of embarrassment and a little bit of anger flashed through him at the mention of that insult. That was what Pan called him. A codfish. A coward. But James T. Hook was no codfish. But he remembered himself and puffed out his chest.

“I’m no coward.”

“My mistake. I thought you were afraid of a little kiss from a pretty mermaid.”

He supposed one kiss wouldn’t hurt. And she was right, he wanted this. He just wouldn’t get in the water, and he wouldn’t be kept till dark. After all, it was just one kiss.

“Just one kiss,” he said. “And then we’re done.”

”Just one kiss? Are you sure you don’t want more?”

”You must promise me, lorelei. One kiss, and no more.”

The mermaid giggled again.

“I promise you our lips will not touch a second longer than you desire.”

”It’s just one kiss,” he said to himself, 

“One kiss is all it takes,” the mermaid whispered into his mouth, and pulled him against her lips.

They were softer than he imagined, pillowy and warm and sweet. But it set his heart aflame. Desire overcame his body. His mind bubbled, and he swayed uncertainly, lightheaded. Precariously perched on the dinghy’s edge.

The dinghy capsized, and he fell into a sea of swirling orange and pink.

Her lips never left his. He sank into her arms, lost in her soft buoyant curls and the magic of her lips, the ecstasy of her body against his.

“I need you, Anaurora,” Hook moaned. ”Wait. How do I know your name, lorelei?”

“Neverland is a land of dreams,” she said, “And I know you have dreamed of me. I can taste it in your kiss.”

She unbuttoned his shirt, trailing the outline of the muscle underneath and pulled down his breeches. His dick throbbed desperately despite the cold water, warmed by the heat between him and the mermaid.

“I have, haven’t I. I remember it now. I was so afraid you would be a nightmare like the crocodile that chases me. But you... your lips are like heaven...”

”Shall I take you to heaven again?” she said with her melodic voice. It was impossible to resist her.

”Please! I simply must taste your kiss again!”

Anaurora smirked and pulled him into another long, passionate kiss that left his head spinning.

”I’m so glad you aren’t one of those nightmares,” Hook said.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.”

Hook laughed.

The last of the sun’s rays disappeared over the horizon, and the pair were smothered in darkness. But Anaurora’s hair still shimmered and swirled around him, the fluorescent pink and orange swirls burning bright. She was all he could see. Mesmerizing, divine. And her eyes, they glowed pink as well. Freckles before invisible against her brown skin now gleamed with ice blue bioluminescence. 

Hook had known the mermaids changed at night, but he never would have thought their change would be so beautiful. He was lost in her eyes. Despite his desire he knew he had to leave.

“The lagoon is a dangerous place in the dark,” he whispered to himself, and he felt her tail slowly snake around his legs.

“But we aren’t in the lagoon,” she whispered back.

“I know, but—” He was interrupted as her glowing pink lips engulfed his protests. Hook tried to pull away, but her tail just wound tighter. Her hips ground mercilessly against his.

Perhaps, he thought, it wouldn’t hurt to give in. He wanted her. God, did he want her. More than he had ever wanted anything, even defeating Peter Pan. And technically they weren’t in the lagoon. With a final muffled moan of protest he melted into her kiss and let her love overcome him.

The mermaid’s light surrounded him, her magic pulsing through his veins, her body tight around his manhood. Bliss filled him. Euphoria like he had never known. His head swirled, dislodged from the world, until he wasn’t sure which way was up or down. All that mattered, all he could see, all he could feel was her.

He barely noticed as she pulled him down beneath the waves, her beautiful lips opened into a wicked grin. Even as he made love to her, rows and rows of serrated teeth closed around the captain’s throat.


	3. Love, Death, and Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mermaids have their way with the Captain, and Smee has some mermaid troubles of his own.

“I’m sorry for this, Miss Tiger Lily,” Mr. Smee said as he closed the shackles around her wrists, “I really am.”

“If you were sorry you wouldn’t be doing it.”

“I…” She had a point.

“But it doesn’t matter. I’m not going to tell you where Peter’s hideout is no matter how much you threaten me and no matter how sorry you are for it.”

She was right. Smee couldn’t do this to her. He knew Hook would never actually drown her. It was a bluff to scare the location out of the girl. They would come back for her before high tide could rise over her head. It wouldn’t be good form to drown her like this. But even shackling her like this seemed far outside the bounds of “good form” to Smee. Everything he’d already done, kidnapping the princess, tying her up, and now chaining her to a rock. None of it sounded like “good form” to him. And so Smee relented.

He unlocked the shackles and helped her up onto the rock.

“Go,” Smee said, “And don’t tell anyone I helped you.”

_ Now, how am I going to explain this to the Captain _ , Smee thought.

She escaped when he wasn’t looking. The locks on the shackles were rusted and broke. Something like that. He’d have to make it convincing. He smashed the iron shackles with the butt of his pistol. There. That ought to do it.

He’d give Tiger Lily a head start. He knew she could swim—they’d caught her climbing aboard the ship with a dagger in her mouth—so she wouldn’t need the dinghy to get away.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. An atmosphere of foreboding hung in the air like a storm crouched on the horizon. As if something was there, lurking in the darkness.

A loud splash, and sounds of a struggle came from the other side of the rock. “Captain?”

Smee’s voice echoed through the cavernous hollow of Skull Rock, and was met with silence. He shuffled and climbed across the labyrinthian mass of rocks that jutted from the water, looking for his captain.

“T-t-this isn’t funny, C-c-captain.”

What if the crocodile had gotten him? Though, if Hook had encountered the beast he probably would have rowed away, and the longboat was nowhere to be seen. Smee was certain he would come back for him, though. Right?

A song echoed through the cavern, haunting and beautiful. It swirled through the air and surrounded him like a spell weaving itself around his mind. He felt lighter, happier.

Smee burst out to see a mermaid kissing his Captain, her long fluorescent hair swirling in the water all around them as she pulled him down. The glow of her hair slowly dimmed as the two faded into the deep.

xxx

Euphoria coursed through Hook’s veins as Anaurora tore into him. Her hair and his blood swirled around them until he wasn’t sure which was which. He moved with her body like a marionette on its strings, his body obeying the slow, deliberate thrusts of her hips into his. He was helpless to resist her, his mind numb and lost to the sheer bliss of her love, his legs trapped by her coil of her tail, and his arms tangled in the silky billowing waves of her beautiful, fluorescent hair.

She was all he wanted, all he needed, all he could ever need. And yet, even as she made love to him, more mermaids joined her. They emerged from the darkness with dazzling locks that swayed and swirled around them in the current like fluorescent halos. Their angelic beauty was at once mesmerizing and sinister in the haunting light, casting long shadows and glittering sparkles through the dark water of the deep. Each of them was every bit as beautiful as Anaurora, their form as comely and as hypnotizing, every flick of the tail and sway of their bodies a movement in a sensual dance that brought them nearer and stoked his desire.

Only when the mermaids had come close enough for Hook to see the hunger in their sharp, wicked grins did he realize they had been drawn by the scent of his blood in the water. But this realization was short-lived, for no sooner had he had it than one of the mermaids swooped in for a kiss.

Fluorescent green and yellow waves obscured his vision, and her glowing, toxic green lips slipped over his. Her tongue flooded into his mouth, overwhelming his senses with the taste of kiwi and key lime, and all thoughts of Anaurora fell from his mind as he reciprocated his new lover’s kiss.

Anaurora pushed her away, but the mermaid with the key lime kiss just came back with her toxic lips puckered for another kiss. But instead of kissing Hook, she rubbed her body against Anaurora’s, and as Anaurora turned to push her away again, she planted her lips firmly on her sister’s.

Anaurora’s eyes went wide. Her lashes fluttered under the influence of the kiss, and her tail loosened from Hook’s body as she turned her attention to her fellow sea maiden. They drifted away as they fought with lips locked. Tumbling, their tongues dueled with increasing sloppiness as they succumbed to the other’s intoxicating kisses. Their tails intertwined, and their glowing hair swirled around them in a hypnotic maelstrom as they grinded against each other. Their movements grew more tender, their angry rivalry now calmed into worshipful affection with an undercurrent of desperate desire. They made love as Hook watched, and he wished he could be between them.

Fluorescent purple filled his vision as locks unfurled from behind him, a wet pair of lips sloppily sucking on his neck. He shuddered. Soft, slender arms wrapped around his midsection. He looked down to see pink nails scatch across his skin, kneading his abs, and a frilly iridescent tail slide across his legs. The mermaid’s tail flicked playfully, teasing the skin of his thighs, and he shuddered. Even underwater he could hear her exaggerated moans and the excited smacks of her lips as she coated his entire neck and jaw in her kisses. His skin tingled, and he could have sworn he could see the faintest glow purple glow emanating from where she had kissed him, as if her lips had left a residue. He wondered if the kisses on his lips left a similar residue.

Hook wiped his mouth and pulled his hand away covered in globs of glowing pink and green gel. Pins and needles shot through his fingers, and he realized his entire face had gone numb. The slightest flicker of sobriety registered in his mind, and he realized the mermaids were drugging him. But then his eyes fell on the mermaids making love before him, the swirl of their locks and the curves of their breasts knocking against each other, and a soft flick trailed up the inside of his thigh, and lust overcame his sense again.

Slowly he realized something was tugging on his … Neon pink waves floated up from Hook’s nethers. Another mermaid had swum up from below and was practically swallowing his cock. She looked up at him from under thick, dark lashes with two hungry, smoldering eyes, her plump hot pink lips wrapped firmly around his throbbing penis. She sucked, mercilessly, bobbing up and down as she slathered his dick with adoration and the glowing pink gel that coated her lips.

Hook practically passed out then from the sheer ecstasy, but he managed to pull himself back into his body—just barely. He held onto the pink-haired goddess’s locks for dear life and found they were soft and made his fingers tingle. Lust, aggressive and ecstatic, surged through his body and he tugged her hair until he feared he might tear it out and she moaned with pleasurable pain, and that only sent more pleasure up his spine. Anaurora and the mermaid with the key lime kiss floated through his vision before his eyes rolled completely back.

The mermaid with the violet hair was still kissing him from behind, but now her kiss was less like a kiss and more like the suction of an octopus’s tendril, like a remora latched onto a shark’s underbelly. His neck tingled; it was more tickle than pain. He barely felt the violet mermaid’s bite until she’d torn deep into the tendons. The pink lips on his cock holstered him in the warmth of their soft, pillowy embrace. Euphoria swept through him. More bites he barely felt took pieces out of his neck, his chest, his ears. Heaven sucking his skin. He orgasmed into the mermaid’s mouth, and she swallowed before licking his cock clean greedily and he came again. Every bit of flesh stripped from his bones felt like an orgasm, pain transmuted into pleasure, and his vision filled with red—whether from blood or a mermaid’s hair he wasn’t sure—as his mind collapsed in on itself and his brain exploded with brilliant white light and his soul soared away on pure erotic bliss. And then there was nothing.

xxx

Mr. Smee paced with worry. Where had she taken him? What if he had been right about the mermaids? Smee had always known them to be harmless, fun-loving creatures. And yet doubt still hung in his mind.

Two mermaids broke the surface. Together, entwined, they tumbled through the water with lips locked and swirling. The one with sunset waves pinned the one with lime green hair to the slick black rock, covering her with passionate kisses.

“L-l-ladies,” Mr. Smee stuttered and he cleared his throat, “If you please.”

The mermaids looked up at him with surprise and then back at each other with a half-dazed, half-knowing look before they pushed away from each other and glided through the water towards Smee, one on either side, so that he found himself looking back and forth between the two stunning beauties.

“Well hello handsome,” Ciniccia said—that was the name of the mermaid with the green and yellow hair. Her voice was smooth and dripped with charm, and her name came like a blossoming flower into his mind as she spoke. Mr. Smee was at once drawn in and taken aback by the gorgeous creatures. He knew the mermaids were never so forward. They were skittish creatures by nature who flitted away at the first sight of danger; that, Smee thought, he could relate to. He was a timid fellow himself—stout-hearted when he needed to be, yes, but timid. Perhaps that was why they approached him.

Or perhaps this was the change Hook had spoken of. If that was the case, Smee could hardly see the harm in it. Captain Hook had overblown the danger. Hook was always the cautious sort, which some foolishly mistook for cowardice (a mistake such a fool usually paid for with their life), and if Smee were honest he had to admit Hook’s fear of the mermaids did seem to be a bit of an overreaction. Even in this state with their hair and lips glowing with that eerie unnatural glow, they were beautiful, and their words were sweet.

“He is handsome, isn’t he?” Anaurora said. He knew her name as well, as though remembering a dream he had merely forgotten, and he recognized her as the mermaid that had taken his captain. Though her words washed over him like a sweet wave amd wrapped around his mind, the memory of her taking Hook broke the spell.

“What have you done with him?” Smee blurted.

“Done with who?” she said, coyly.

Smee snorted.

“You know who I mean! Captain James T. Hook, king of pirates—the man you took. Every mermaid, faerie, and tree in all of Neverland knows who the notorious Captain Hook is!”

“Ohhh,” she said, her plump pink lips curved—puckered almost suggestively—into a near-perfect O, “That’s who you were talking about. We were just showing him some love. Isn’t that right, Ciniccia?”

“Yes,” Ciniccia cooed, and she edged closer to Mr. Smee. “Would you like us to show you some love too, dear?”

“I… I…”

Mr. Smee had the impulse to step towards her, but he shook it.

“Where is the Captain?” he demanded.

“We showed him Peter Pan’s hideout.”

Could it be true? Hook hadn’t trusted the mermaids before, but he’d willingly gone with her, so she could be telling the truth; it was the most likely explanation in his mind at least. If it were true Hook wouldn’t even care that he’d turned Tiger Lily loose. Dare he hope? 

“I knew it!” he exclaimed, practically gushing. Why was he gushing? “I  _ told _ him you weren’t dangerous! He didn’t believe me; he said ‘beware the lorelei’ because you’re friends with Pan, but I told him maybe you’re friendly with anyone! And I was right!”

The mermaids giggled.

“Yes, you were,” Anaurora said.

And Ciniccia cooed, “You’re so smart.”

He grinned as the pretty creatures praised him. They slid catlike up onto the rock with him.

“Come see how friendly we can be,” Anaurora purred as she stroked Smee’s cheek, and his mind swirled at the touch.

“Yes,” Ciniccia said, “He’s so smart, I just want to kiss him,” blushing from the mermaid’s forwardness.

“He won’t be smart for long if you keep touching him like that,” Anaurora said with a giggle, and Ciniccia winked back.

“That’s the point.”

Smee was having trouble keeping track.

“W-what’s the point?”

They burst out laughing without answering the question. Their laugh was musical, and wove it spell around his heart. He forgot his question entirely, overwhelmed with love for the mermaids on either side of him.

Ciniccia snuggled against his chest. Though Smee looked round, he was surprisingly muscular under that soft layer of fat, and Ciniccia felt like goldilocks finding the bear’s bed with a balance of firmness and softness that was just right. She sighed with contentment.

“We can take you to him if you want,” Anaurora said.

“Take me to who?” Smee said. His mind was all staticy from the mermaids’ touch and Ciniccia’s hair smelled like key limes and sour apples and the idea that anyone but these two existed had all but completely slipped from his mind. He vaguely remembered something about someone going some— “Oh! Oh yes, of course I want you!”

No wait. That wasn’t quite what he’d meant to say.

“Er, I mean... I want you to! I meant I want you to take me to…” what was his name again? It was right on the tip of his tongue.

The mermaids giggled at his Freudian slip. The blush that had been pink turned crimson red, as though he’d been drinking.

“You want us, do you?” Anaurora said, and she leaned in. Mixed in with the intoxicating scent of Ciniccia’s citrus and apple and kiwi perfume, Anaurora’s swirled around him too, with a menagerie of mango and passionfruit and dragonfruit.

“No, I just…” He felt woozy. He ran his hands through Ciniccia’s thick glowing locks, enjoying the tangy scent that swirled up into his nostrils as he played with her hair. “I do, but…”

“But…?” Anaurora said, and she batted her lashes in mock innocence.

“I… oh, it was on the tip of my t-tongue…”

“Perhaps,” Anaurora sighed, her lips lightly brushing against his lips and her breath warm and sweet in his mouth, “We can find it for you.”


	4. Tink Has Had Enough

Anaurora’s tongue didn’t have any luck drawing out the name that had been just on the tip of Smee’s tongue, but she excelled at getting him to moan hers.

The world spun, Smee buried his face in Anaurora’s breasts. He was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of her skin, and the swirls of hair that enveloped him. His buried between the supple, glittering mounds. He couldn’t help but breathe her perfume. Intoxicated, drunk on love for her, he found his lips worshipping her in word and deed. The only purpose left for his lips were to kiss hers and to moan her name.

All the while, Ciniccia played with the visible tent in his pants. Stroke after tender stroke. The pressure in his pants was at once uncomfortable and heavenly, and he shifted to fix himself, but Ciniccia just wouldn’t stop. It was driving him crazy. 

“Please,” Smee moaned, his pathetic, ineffectual plea falling on willfully deaf ears.

_ At least pull it out if you’re going to— _

“Ah!” he gasped.

She was way ahead of him. Her fingers glided over his penis, rubbing and stroking as Smee squirmed.

“Come with us,” Anaurora cooed.

“What about… Hook…” Smee moaned.

“I promise it won’t take too long,” the mermaid said. “I’ll take you to him.”

That made sense to Smee. Her voice was sweet. It felt like a cool breeze over him.

xxx

Peter should have been back to the hollow by now. Tinker Bell paced in the air, her little wings fluttering more nervously than normal. The Lost Boys were waiting on Peter and the “Wendy Bird” to tell them stories and tuck them in.

“When will Peter be back?” one of the Lost Boys whined. Tink shot him a look that said  _ for the seventeenth time, I do not know; stop asking! _

They were an unruly bunch on a good day, and Tink never liked being left in charge of them. And they were even more restless now that they had been promised a story and a kiss on the forehead by their new Mother Wendy Bird and she had failed to show. She didn’t blame them for being excited; the prospect of someone else taking care of the boys was a dream come true for Tink. Peter had a way with the little snots, but not Tink; faeries just did not have any room in their tiny little bodies for things like patience. Peter had been different. He had been an easy baby to take care of, at least for a faerie. There was just something fae about him, a trait his little troupe could only attempt to mirror, and they did so crudely.

She resented Peter for leaving her with the Lost Boys and for flaking, and she resented Wendy even more. She knew—she just  _ knew _ —that girl was the reason Peter had been waylaid. 

Glowing red hot with fury she shot into the starry Neverland sky in search of Peter.

xxx

Mr. Smee couldn’t remember the last time he had been this drunk. And that had been on rum, which was okay, but nowhere near as exciting or as delicious as these mermaids’ kisses.

More mermaids emerged from the dark water. The girl with glowing pink lips and glowing pink hair rose, her glowing pink eyes at once dispassionate and smouldering with unquenchable desire.

“That’s Belissa,” Ciniccia said, “She really likes to suck.”

The twin pink lights of Belissa’s eyes were both a warm invitation and a fiery need, but also a frigid warning. Alarm bells sounded in Smee’s mind. Her eyes shimmered like a nocturnal predator’s gazed back into her eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. He could almost swear he saw a fast-flickering swirl in them.

Her loose waves bounced, luscious and full-bodied, water slicking off of waves of hair with a pink metallic shimmer and a fluorescent glow at once unnatural and divine. Her big plush hot pink lips oozed sex as she sang, crawling out of the water and over his body. Her long, manicured nails also glowed pink, and they dug into his hips like talons.

She didn’t break eye contact as she slipped her lips down his length, and his cock slid down into her throat with ease. She moaned, and the sound hummed through the flesh of his penis, and he moaned as well. He tried to grab the ground to steady himself, but found himself grabbing Anaurora and Ciniccia’s breasts instead.

“No,” Smee gasped, “God! Yes!”

“Yes, no, which is it?”

He shook his head in a frail attempt to clear it.

“I don’t kn—ah!!”

Loud wet squelching came from below as Belissa deep-throated the poor man.

“Maybe we can help you make up your mind,” Anaurora said, planting another delicious kiss on his lips.

Belissa pulled him closer to the water. His buttcheeks scraped on the rough stone, but God, the feeling of her tongue was divine!

“No!” Smee cried, and he pulled himself back from the edge.

“No?” cooed Anaurora, “You don’t want us to keep kissing you?”

His mind lurched slowly, completely saturated with need.

“Yes! Please keep kissing me!”

It wasn’t long before the mermaids had thoroughly enchanted the soon-to-be-former boatswain of the Jolly Roger. His brain was soaked with the nectar from their lips. Glowing pink and highlighter yellow nectar coated his skin. His veins bulged and glowed from the magic in his bloodstream. He was delirious with lust, completely pliable to their suggestions, and followed the beauties willingly into the depths.

xxx

Anaurora dragged him down into the darkness. Mesmerized, paralyzed, Smee gazed into her eyes, and she stroked his peaceful face. It seemed like a waste to just eat him. Especially when they had just fed. It wasn’t like they had anything against him like they had with Hook. Hook was a monster—an attractive, well-dressed monster, but a monster nonetheless. Any attraction Anaurora had felt or jealousy for his heart had vanished the moment the sun slipped away. He had terrorized their one and only true love for years; it was only fitting that he meet a nasty, violent end. But his boatswain was guilty of far lesser crimes.

No, they wouldn’t eat him. Her tail lashed around his legs, her body grinding down on his as they descended further into the dark. Not yet at least. 

xxx

“Tink!” Tiger Lily cried out, and the little faerie arced towards her with a trail of glittering pixie dust in her wake.

Her spoke frantically in a voice like a little handbell that could be rung by holding it between the forefinger and thumb.

“No,” said Tiger Lily, “I don’t think the pirates have Peter. Captain Hook is here on Skull Rock; I was sneaking on their ship when they caught me. Peter wasn’t there.”

The pixie harrumphed a tiny little harrumph and zoomed off again.

“Hey, wait!” Tiger Lily. “Aren’t you going to help me get off this rock?”

Tink shot back towards her and tinked apologetically. A smattering of pixie dust fell over Tiger Lily. She clenched her eyes and thought of Peter—her favorite happy thought. She lifted off the ground and soared after Tink

“I think I know where Peter might be,” she said, and Tink tinked back at her with an inquisitive little ring.


	5. Peter in the Sky with Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tink tries to rescue Peter with some pixie dust, but Thalia gets some pixie dust too, resulting in some mid-air mermaid lovemaking.

The sun and Wendy’s nightgown had fallen away together, and that was some time ago already. Now she was clothed only in the glowing traces of the mermaids’ kisses. The chill night air whispered over her exposed skin. The tide had risen, and even standing on Marooner’s Rock on her tippy-toes, the water nearly reached Wendy’s ears.

This wouldn’t have been a problem; Wendy knew how to swim. It was just that knowing how to do something and actually doing it under the influence of… whatever was pumping through her veins… well, that was something entirely different. Her head was so light she swore she could float away without even a pinch of pixie dust, but the rest of her body felt like it was filled with sand and coated in lead with chains and weights wrapped around her.

The mermaids’ kisses and the carresses of their swirling fluorescent waves were the softest, most luxurious things she’d ever felt. Those of them that weren’t kissing her sang, their haunting song like the waves of the ocean washing over her. Her body literally glowed from the magic pouring through her, pumping through the skin. It shone through her, making her skin translucent and highlighting her bulging veins.

“Don’t fight it,” the one with the fiery hair said. Wendy could have sworn she knew the mermaid’s name even though she didn’t know how. It was just on the periphery, like a dream forgotten upon waking, with just a vague, dissipating feeling left behind.

“I’m not…” Wendy said, and confusion painted her vacant expression. She huffed. Her breaths had become labored and her words slurred. “I’m not fighting.”

But then the mermaids held her under, and she understood what the redhead had meant. She struggled, tried to grab another breath. She nearly succeeded. But just as her mouth broke the surface and she inhaled, soft, sweet lips met hers. She gave in to the kisses, and sank back under.

Fire tore through her bloodstream. Hands gripped her throat, cupped her breasts. Her vision was filled with a field of swirls in glowing pink and blue and fire. The flames licked at her mind, and water poured into her throat.

She sputtered and coughed, but the water just poured in faster. Kisses covered her skin, and she moaned, her mouth opening wide to suck in water.

And then, she stopped. She welcomed their kisses. Wendy embraced the fiery siren, hands running over her curvaceous body, her lips trailing across her collarbone and down over her breasts.

If the mermaids’ love cost her her breath, so be it. She wouldn’t spend her last moments in panicked fighting; she would enjoy every last second she had.

And it was just as well, for the mermaids dragged Wendy down into the dark where her only breaths came from their lips.

xxx

Calissa took charge of Peter. Her blue and green hair swirled around him, the bright red glow of her lips running over his body with kiss after intoxicating kiss.

And then she looked up at him, and she flashed a wicked grin. Then she ran her sharp teeth over the sensitive skin of his skin, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to scratch.

Peter moaned and arched under her, desperate and filled with desire.

Calissa had always had a bit of a mean streak. She played rough, maybe even a little sadistically at times, but Thalia was the sweet one. Soft, tender. Peter had always had a soft spot for Thalia.

He could barely see her through the glowing swirls of aquamarine and seafoam, but he could see the glow of her flowers in the corner of his eyes. And the pink cloud that billowed from them as well. Suddenly his head was submerged in the potent pink swirl as it passed over him and around him like a nebula exploding over his face.

Even Calissa was affected by the blast. She grew sloppier, hungrier, and moaned even louder as she furiously tried to milk satisfaction from Peter. And then Thalia swam between them and Calissa fell away, high on the pink swirl that engulfed her mind.

The other mermaids pounced on Calissa, greedily kissing their fellow siren. Thalia couldn’t help but giggle at Peter’s spaced out arousal. His attention turned back to her and Calissa was forgotten.

xxx

The siren song tugged at Tink’s heartstrings as she and Tiger Lily approached the lagoon. It was almost unbearable for the pixie; she could only imagine how much more of a draw it had on Tiger Lily than her without the magic resistance being a magical creature afforded her.

She was about to suggest Tiger Liky should go back to her own people and let Tink take care of Peter when the chieftain’s daughter broke away dived down towards the mermaids on her own without warning.

Right, Tink thought to herself, I hope I don’t have to rescue her later.

And then Tink saw Peter. He was surrounded by mermaids. She’d never seen them like this before. They only ever flirted with Peter, and when they did feed on some foolish pirate at night it was rarely as frantic as this.

Tink called out to Peter, but he didn’t respond. She shot down to where he was and her pixie dust covered him.

Peter lifted out of the water and started to float away from the mermaids. They sang to him, begging for him to return to them. But the more they sang, he higher he floated on happy thoughts of their kisses and the feel of their skin against his. If he had been able to he would have flown back down to them, but he was far too love drunk to steer himself properly.

Tink had accidentally spread her pixie dust on one of the mermaids, and she rose as well. She swam after them through the air as if it were water. It was all Tink could do to stay ahead.

Being a magical creature she had some resistance to the siren song, but that could only carry her so far. The mermaids were undeniably beautiful, and Tink would be lying if she said she hadn’t ever wondered what a mermaid’s kiss would feel like. She’d even fantasized about what it’d be like to be human-sized so she could kiss them.

If she were to let any mermaids kiss her now, her entire body would be engulfed in their soft lips. That too had its own appeal, of course. But she knew they didn’t really want her though. At best, they wanted to distract her and render her useless so they could get to Peter.

Most likely they wouldn’t waste any time on her. They wouldn’t even have to chew her. Just a single swallow and she’d be fishfood.

She couldn’t get the image of her body surrounded on all sides with the mermaids’ soft pillowy lips out of her head.

No. She shook her head. That was just the siren song effecting her.

But she had slowed enough, her flight pattern had grown irregular enough, that the mermaids caught up with her. She was snatched from the air by the mermaid with beautiful brown skin

and pink, glowing flowers in her dark brown curls. Thalia, she remembered, was her name.

“Please,” Tink begged in her little tinkling voice, “Don’t eat me!”

“I won’t eat you if I don’t have to,” Thalia said, with a kiss that covered most of Tink’s body.

Tink’s world went pink. Bright, fluorescent light glowed all around her. The strong, sweet smell of strawberry and citrus and cherry blossoms invaded her senses. And it felt magical.

Her mind melted into the warm and soft, yet firm press of the mermaid’s lips as they closed around her. Tink was trapped, a slight suction pulling her further in before a big pink tongue pushed her out into Thalia’s open hand. She was covered from head to toe to wing in the glowing pink substance from Thalia’s lips, the magic working so much faster and so much more potently on her tiny fairy body.

She was delirious with lust, incoherent and horny. She rubbed against Thalia’s forefinger and kissed her skin. She moaned Thalia’s name. Thalia just giggled sweetly.

And then Thalia dropped Tink into one of the flowers in her hair. Once again she was trapped in a world of fluorescent pink light as the petals closed around her. The pollen swirled as she landed, a suffocating, glowing fog that drove her even deeper into lustful delirium.

xxx

Thalia caught up with Peter and sang to him as she pulled him into her embrace.

The sea shimmered below them and the dark sky was navy blue and filled with stars above. They broke through the clouds with their bodies entwined, lost in the ecstasy of lovemaking as they floated through the night sky under a field of twinkling stars.

After some time, Peter pulled back. The cold night air had sobered him somewhat and he had a questioning look on his face.

“Can’t we just enjoy this?” Thalia asked, and she kissed his lips.

He almost slipped back under her spell. He wanted to. But he just had to know.

“What is all of this about?” Peter demanded.

“I just love you, Peter.”

“It can’t be that simple,” he said and he drifted away with his arms crossed.

“You really want to know?” Thalia said, and she swam after him.

He didn’t say anything. He just waited for her to answer his question.

“We can feel your dreams about us. How they’ve shifted.”

He seemed taken aback. Peter was never mortified, but if he had ever come close it was now.

“Do you know all of my dreams?”

She laughed and circled around him. He tried to follow her but he just made himself dizzy with spinning.

“Only the ones about me.”

That didn’t really make him feel any better. When he managed to steady himself, he raked his hand through his copper hair and sucked in through his teeth.

“So… what? You’re punishing me for thinking you’re beautiful?”

Thalia giggled and pulled him close, him arresting him with her soft glowing eyes.

“Tell me,” she said, “does this feel like punishment?” And she kissed him again.

“Well, no, but…” Peter said, searching for words. Thalia’s lips on his neck interrupted his thoughts and threw him into staticky bliss.

“We just want you,” she said.

“To drown me?”

“To love you.”

“But why me? Why now? And why just the mermaids? I’ve had other dreams.”

“You’re the heart of Neverland, the land of dreams, and what is more dreamy than a mermaid?”

That didn’t seem like an answer. Thalia seemed to pick up on his look.

“Our queen wants you,” Thalia said. There was an undercurrent of sadness in her voice. “I’m sure other people want you. Wendy did. But nothing stands in the way of what our queen wants.”

“I don’t see what…”

“I think she senses it’s time… your dreams have matured, and she’s just responding to that.”

“And what about you?” Peter said.

“I’ve always wanted you, Peter,” she said, “And I must obey my queen.”

She kissed him again, and there was something about that kiss that felt different from the rest. It wasn’t just seductive, it was affectionate. There was no magic in it, no aphrodisiac, no poison. And yet it was the most beautiful, wonderful kiss she had given him yet.

Peter’s chest swelled with desire and he kissed her back, doing his best to return the tenderness of that kiss with his unpracticed lips.

“Will she still let me see you?” Peter asked, and he stroked Thalia’s cheek.

“We all share her catches,” Thalia said.

“Then take me to her.”

The two of them descended slowly back down to Neverland and touched down in the sea.

“Are you sure?” Thalia asked. Peter just nodded.

And them Thalia sang and her tender touches and the magic flowing through him made him feel at peace as the water closed in around them. Darkness enveloped the pair. The glow of her eyes and lips and freckles were all he could see, and thought to himself if they were the last thing he saw he wouldn’t much mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Feel free to let me know if you liked it and want more mesmerizing mermaids fanfic or if you have any other feedback!


End file.
